Another Day
by edwardcrazy93
Summary: Bella has just headed to school but finds some very unplesent news.Set after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Another day

Bella's P.O.V.

It was another comfortable day in Forks,Washington.I was really anxious to get to school because I wanted to see Edward as soon as possible.When I got to school I thought I was going to have a peaceful day,but then Mike Newton came running up to me.

"Bella,Black from La Push him and Cullen are fighting".I gasped and ran into the lunchroom.

"Jacob,Edward what do you two think you're doing".I asked.As soon as they heard me they stopped.

"Bella".They both said startled by my apperence

"Jake what may I ask are you doing here".

"Saving you from _him_."

"I don't need to be saved from _Edward_".

"But why.?"

"Jake do me a favor".I asked completly ignoring his question.

"What might that be?."

"Get the Hell out of here and leave Edward and the rest of the Cullens alone,and get the Hell out of my life."

_"WHAT"_

"Oh yeah and if you ever kill or even think about killing Edward or any of the Cullens Jake that will be the last thing you ever do because you'll be the next one to go,then I'll be close behind,because I can't live without him or any of the Cullens"._"What was I thinking".I thought to myself,I couldn't hurt Jake even if I tried.He's twice as strong as me._I got pulled out of my train of thought when I felt somebody's lips on mine.I quickly looked over to see Jake was the one who was kissing me.I tried my hardest to shove him off,but he was just to strong. once he let go of me I looked at Jake.

"How dare you".I then turned and slapped Jake across the face he looked speechless.Everyone started to laugh.I was pleased with myself,but then Jake hit me,He was losing his temper and I could tell,because he was shaking violently.Edward and the rest of the Cullens were behind me ready to launch. Esme and Carlisle were at my side trying to comfort me.Emmet and Jasper were ready to tear him to shreds.So was Alice.But then I noticed Rosalie,she looked pissed.She had murder written all over her face not to metion the anger flaring in her eyes.That's when Rosalie did the unexpected.

"You...You...Mutt.You hit my sister."That's when she lunged herself at Jacob.It took Emmet,Jasper,and Alice to hold her back.That's when Jake decided to leave.Edward was by my side in an instant.Before Edward or anybody could say anything Jake turned back to us.

"Don't think this is over cullen".Edward just growled in response.

"Bella,sweetheart are you alright."If Edward could have cried right now he would have.

"Edward I'm fine."Edward started kissing me.He also apologized."Oh yeah and thanks for sticking up for me Rose".Everyone gasped.Rose just turned to me and said:

"Your Welcome"She mumbled.She went to stand by Emmet.Edward just turned back to me.

"Bella I'm so sorry."He started sobbing again.

"What are you sorry for Edward it wasn't your fault."He just looked at me dumbstruck.

"What do you mean of course it was my fau-"He couldn't finish his sentence because I cut him off"

"It wasn't your fault".I told him.He seemed to relax a little.

"Bella if he ever hurts you again I-"

"Edward don't start a war just trying to protect me,please don't."He only shook his head and I knew that that was the only answer I was going to get.

"Carlisle is she going to be alright ".Edward asked worried,because he knew how _fragile_ I was,since if Jake would of hit me any harder I'm pretty sure there would have been some damage.

"Yes Edward"He said with a low chuckle.

"Edward can I get up now please."He let out a low chuckle and nodded.After Jake left I was bomb borded with questions.Jessica asked me a question and this question surprised me,and really didn't want to be asked that question.That was one question I was hoping to avoid.

"Bella what was he talking about"?.Jessica asked.

"Uh...it's just Jake dosn't like Edward very well so he's trying to protect me from him.He thinks Edward might hurt me,"I heared Mike mumble something under his breath,but whatever it was it didn't make Edward very happy.

"Well see ya in Spanish Bella".When I looked up at Edward he had a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Edward what are you thinking"

"Oh nothing".He said while smiling at me.The morning went by quick and it was time for lunch.Edward was waiting for me outside the door as always.While we was walking to lunch.Edward stopped me.

"Where do you think your going"He asked.

"Lunch where else"

Um...well we aren't going to eat here today,we are going out to eat."

"What where."

"You'll see"he said with a smile.

"You know how much I hate surprises,well let me go sign out."I started to walk off but Edward caught me by the arm.

"What are you doing I've got to go sign out."I said while pouting.

"You know your cute when you do that,and you're already signed out."

When we got out to Edward's Volvo one of my favorite songs came on."I could get used to this"by Everlife**.(Just a song I happened to run upon).**

_  
A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect surprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because you know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

You wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

When we got there Edward had told me to close my eyes.I did as I was told.When we got there Edward told me I could open my eyes.When I opened them I gasped.We were in our medow and out in the middle was a table and it had the same food as it was on our first date.While we were Talking He asked me a question.He got down on one knee,and pulled out a little red velvet box.

"Isabella you know that I would only love you and you only.I would love to spened an eternity with you as my wife.Isabella Marie Swan,will you marry me."He then opened the box to find a ring with a dimond in between two topaz ones.I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes.Yes Edward I will marry you."Edward then slipped the ring onto my Ring finger. I jumped into arms,as he twirled me around he gave me the most passionate kiss that I have ever experienced with him,the weren't chaste kisses this was a real kiss.Edward then ran back to his Volvo,and sat me down and buckled me in.

After we got back from the medow we went to biology.(We got back in time because Edward drives like a maniac).When we got to biology we went to the back and sat in our regular seats.We were passing notes until the teacher came into the room.After class was over Edward walked me to P.E.He told me he would see me after school,gave me a kiss and walked off to his next class.The day finally ended and I walked out to where Edward's Volvo was.He greeted me with his famous crooked smile of his.

"Hello how was P.E."He asked me with a low chuckle.

"It was fine thank you very much".I then stomped off to his car.He just chuckled and opened the passenger door for me.On the car ride home I asked Edward a question that has been on my mind all day.

"Edward what were Carlisle and Esme doing there."Edward just let out a low chuckle."

"Alice had a vision that all of the pack was supposed to be there.I'm guessing that they were hidden somewhere so if things got out of hand then they could help.I think if you couldn't or wouldn't have gotten there in time there would have been a war started right then and there,just not in front of the _kids_ as I like to call them." He said with anthor chuckle.When we arrived at my house Edward told me that he would be back in a few minutes he had to go home and change._"Why would he need to go home and change"._I wonderd.I waited for Edward to get back.While I was waiting the phone rang.Charlie.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells,I won't be home this weekend I'm going to be fishing this weekend.Will you be okay".He asked.He still didn't trust Edward.

"Yes dad I'll be fine"I assured him.Finally Edward arrived.I think he was listing in on our conversation,because he had a mischeivious glint in his eyes.

"Okay Bells.Bye."

"Bye Dad".I hung up the phone and turn to Edward.

"Edward were you listing in on my and charlie's conversation,and why do you have a mischevious glint in your eye".

"Yes."He said a smile playing on his lips.

"Edward".I said."you wouldn't".He just shook his head and crouched down."suddenly I was airborn,and we slammed right into the couch.

"Edward get off of me".I said,but he wasn't having that,he just let out a low and playful growl.He then kissed me.After he was done kissing me,he got up off of me.He then started to chase me,but at human pace.For once I was quicker than him.After about 35 min of him chasing me at human speed he got tired of it and used his inhuman speed and finally caught me.

"Human speed is so boring,ya know."He said a little agravated.

"Well excuse me,I'm sorry if I can't get somewhere within 5 seconds."I said sarcastically.Edward just let out a low growl.

"Bella we have talked about this I am not taking away your soul."**O.K. when Edward proposed to her he didn't mean that he was going to be****the one changing her.At least not yet.:D**

"Edward I was just kidding and besides I kind of liked the fact that I was faster then you for once."I said with a low chuckle.We just lay in each others arms for a while,until Edward picks me up and taking me to my room where he put in a Cd in my new stero which I had upjected but didn't work he still got to me.One of my favorite songs came on just then.It was it was "Buy you a drank" by T-pain.

_Snap ya fingers, 2 step, you can do it all by yourself_

Baby girl, what's your name?  
Let me talk to ya, let me buy you a drink.  
I'm T Pain, you know me, Konvict music never woah weee.?  
I know the club, fo's and 3.  
Whats the chances of you rolling with me?  
Back to the crib, show you how I live  
Let's get drunk, forget what we did.

Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. imma take you home with me  
I got money in the bank, shorty what you think bout that?  
i'll be in the gray cadillac, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oo.  
we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oo.

Ohh  
Talk to me, I talk back, let's talk money, i talk that.  
Crunk juice bar, oakless shades.  
Shorty got class- oh behave.  
Let's get gone, walk it out (now walk it out)  
Just like that-that's what i'm talking about.  
We gon have fun, you gon see, on the petrone, than chya get like me.?

Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. Imma take you home with me.  
I got money in the bank, shorty whatcha think bout that?  
I'll be in the grey cadillac.  
We in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, oo, ooo, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo.

Won't you meet me at the bar?  
Respect big pimpin  
Tell me how you feel, mama tell what your sippin.  
Certified dime piece, served louie one three  
151 shot, three for you and three for me.  
Im checkin your body language, i love the conversation  
and when you lick your lips i get a tingly sensation  
now we're both by tipsy, you say you're in the mood.  
all i need is bout an hour, better yet make it two.  
let me take you where i live, ferrari switch gears.  
when i whisper in your ear, your legs hit the chandelier.  
passing through the six all in the atmosphere  
imma let t pain sing it, so he can make it clear.

Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. Imma take you home with me.  
I got money in the bank, shorty whatcha think bout that?  
I'll be in the grey cadillac.  
We in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, oo, ooo, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo.

Let's get gone, walk it out -now walk it out- think about it-- aaah snap, now rock rock rock rock, you can do it all by yourself  
Let's get gone, walk it out- now walk it out- think about it- aaaaah snap, now rock rock rock rock, you can do it all by yourself.

Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. Imma take you home with me.  
I got money in the bank, shorty whatcha think bout that?  
I'll be in the grey cadillac.  
We in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, oo, ooo, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo.

Woooah

Edward just shook his head and let out a low chuckle.He looked up at me just as my cell phone rang.

_That's how it goes down  
All night long  
She whisper in my ear says she loves my song  
This is Why I'm Hot, she got it on her phone  
Top ring download number one ring tone  
I'm in my zone  
Tell me what's good, what it be  
Can't say I'm whatcha want  
I got whatcha need  
All night, it's alright  
We can dance, but ya gotta keep it up a lil somethin'  
Like this _

It was Angela.

Hey Ang what's up"

"Oh hey Bella I was just wondering if you would like to go dress shopping with me.That is if your not with Edward of course."She seemed amused.I blushed,Edward just let out a low chuckle and nodded in approvement.

"Yeah that would be awesome Ang"

"Okay we will leave around 7:00 K"

"Yeah that's fine."As soon as a hung up Edward looked up at me curious.

"Like This".He said with an amused look.

"Hey watch it I just happen to like the song.It's a very good song."While I was ranting Edward's phone rang and that was a ringtone I never expected to hear.

_Make it roll to the left  
Roll to the right  
Pop lock and drop it get low a'ight  
Make it roll to the left  
Roll to the right  
Pop lock and drop it get low a'ight  
It ain't tricking if you got it  
We got it but I ain't giving  
Just bounce it and roll wit it and maybe you roll wit us  
It ain't tricking if you got it  
We got it and I ain't giving  
Just bounce it and roll wit it and maybe you roll wit us_

_Pop lock and drop it  
Now pop lock and drop it for me  
Pop lock and drop it  
Say pop lock and drop it  
What's your name girl  
Neva mind never mind  
Do you thang girl fire you ain't never lied  
What's your name girl  
Never mind never mind  
Do you thang girl fire you ain't never lied _

"It's Alice" he said a little embbarssed.They were talking in vampire speed but I did catch one part.

"ALICE YOU CALLED BECAUSE YOU...THAT'S JUST EVIL ALICE.BELLA WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT RINGTONE,NOW I'LL PROBABLY NEVER LIVE IT DOWN.ALICE WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY.He shouted into the phone.I just fell on the floor laughing."Look Alice I've got to go".He then Hung up.

"POP,LOCK,& DROP IT.EDWARD THAT'S...I DON'T KNOW.I just kept on laughing.

"You think that's funny miss Swan."As soon as he said this and I looked up I immeditaly shut up,because he was hovering over me within seconds.The next thing I know I was airborne,and being placed on my bed.Edward was once again hovering over me,looking down at me with a evil glint in his eyes.Next thing I know he was tickiling me.

"Edward...haha...stop...ha...tickiling me...hahahah...please."I said while he was tickiling me.

"What's so funny now miss Swan.I think it's time for me to get the laughs don't ya think.He said with an evil grin.

"Okay Edward I'll stop,just please quit tickiling me."

"Hmm...Okay".After a while of us holding each other Edward got up and told me that he had to go,but would be back after a while because he had to go talk to Alice.I just simply nodded even though I didn't want him to leave,I went downstairs fixed my dinner.I fixed Steak and potatoes.Once I was done eating I went upstairs and was going to go do my homework then go to bed.I went up and done my trig homework.After that I went and took a shower and got dressed in my Victoria's Secret pj's.I would normally wear something different,but for some unknown reson Renee when she came to stay after my accident with 'James',or as she know's fell out of a window brought them here,so I decided I'd wear them.After I was done getting ready for bed I went back into my room and there lay my greek god.When he heard me come in he looked up at me he had a goofy grin on his face.

"What"I asked a bit terrified of what he was thinking."

"Where did you get those.?Did Alice buy them?,I've never seen you wear those before.

"Okay Edward first of all I got them at Victoria's Secret."He looked at me and raised an eyebrow."But Renee got them for."I said as I held my hands up deffensily."And you've never seen me wear them before is because Renee brought them up here after the 'incident'."

"So what do you think."I asked.

"Beautiful".He mummered as he came and pick me up and lay down beside me and hum my lullabuy.I then drifted of into a deep sleep.

Just another day.I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's P.O.V.

I was on my way heading to school with my family,We were all talking about what we were going to do after school,Emmet was teasing me about what I was going to be doing after school.

"So Edward what are you going to be doing after school today bro."Emmet said with a snicker.

"Yes do tell Edward,do tell."Jasper said.

"Look guys we all know what Edward's going to do after school today".Alice said with a little giggle.All of a sudden Alice spaced out.When Alice was able to talk again she looked at me with worried filled eyes.

"Alice what did you see".I asked.

"I saw Jacob and the rest of the pack at school in the lunchroom.You and Jake were fighting.Carlisle and Esme were also there just incase things got out of hand.I've got to call carlisle and esme."She said in a rush.When we got there Jacob was already there._"I wonder where the rest of the pack are".I wondered to myself.Ha probably hiding somewhere just incase things got out of hand._

"What do you want Jake"I asked.

"Well I came here for a fight for Bella if that's not a problem".He spat.

"Jake you know very well that Bella's mine,but I wouldn't mind a fight this might be intertaning."I said with a icy tone.Just when we were about to fight Bella came in with Mike Newton.What was she doing with Newton.

"Jacob Edward what do you two think your doing".SHe asked us.We were so sartled by her apperence we both said:

"Bella"Bella just looked at Jake and asked:

"Jake what may I ask are you doing here".She asked here tone very curious.

"Saving you from _him_."He said with an icy tone.

"I don't need to be saved from _Edward_".She said matching his icy tone.

"But why.?"He asked clearly dumbstruck.

Bella just ignored his question and asked:

"Jake do me a favor".

"And what might that be".He asked still in a daze.

"Get the Hell out of here and leave Edward and the rest of the Cullens alone and get the hell out of my life."She said in an angry voice.

_"WHAT"_he asked in mock disbelief.

"Oh yeah and if you ever kill or even think about killing Edward or any of the Cullens Jake that will be the last thing you ever do because you'll be the next one to go,then I'll be close behind,because I can't live without him or any of the Cullens".Bella seemed to be in a train of thought,but got pulled out when that mutt kissed her.She was trying to push him off of her but he was to strong.I was getting ready to punce when he stopped.Bella just looked at Jake.

"How dare you".She screamed,she then turned and slapped Jake across the face.The mutt looked speechless.Everyone in the room started to laugh,but then the mutt turned and hit Bella.He was losing his temper and I could tell because he was shaking violently.I and the rest of my family stood behind Bella getting ready to launch why Carlisle and Esme were trying to comfort my Bella.Jasper,Emmet,Alice,and I were ready to tear the mutt to shreds.When I caught Rosalie she looked very pissed off,I was surprised of what she done next.

"You...You...Mutt.You hit my sister."Rosalie lunged herself at the mutt,but Alice,Jasper,and Emmet got to her in time.Wow that was a shocker.I thought to myself.The mutt decided to turn around and leave.I then rushed over,as fast as I dared,to My Bella.Before anybody had a chance to say anything Jake turned back to us.

"Don't think this is over cullen".I just growled in response.I then turned back to my angel.

"Bella,sweetheart are you alright."I asked.If I could have cried right then I would've.

"Edward I'm fine."She responded.I started to kiss her.I aslo apologized.When Bella responded I was a little bit shocked to say the least.

."Oh yeah and thanks for sticking up for me Rose".Everyone gasped.Rose just turned to Bella and said:

"Your Welcome".She then walked off to stand by Emmet.I turned back to Bella.

"Bella I'm so sorry."I said dry sobbing again.She just looked at me.

"What are you sorry for Edward it wasn't your fault."I just looked at her dumbstruck.

"What do you mean of course it was my fau-"I was getting ready to say but she cut me off.

"It wasn't your fault".She told me.I relaxed a little at her words.

"Bella if he ever hurts you again I-"but she cut me off a gain

"Edward don't start a war just trying to protect me,please don't."I just shook my head.I then looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle is she going to be alright ".I asked a little bit worried,because if that Mutt would have hit her any harder there would have been some damage probably.

"Yes Edward"He said with a low chuckle.I just looked back down at Bella.

"Edward can I get up now please."She asked.I just let out a low chuckle and nodded.After Jacob left Bella was bomboraded with questions.I tensed at the one Jessica asked.

"Bella what was he talking about"?.She asked.Bella hesitated.

"Uh...it's just Jake dosn't like Edward very well so he's trying to protect me from him.He thinks Edward might hurt me,"Mike mumbled something under his breath witch I didn't like it to well.He said.

"Well she would be better off with me anyhow".The he thought._"What does Cullen have that I don't"._I growled at the comment.Jessica the walked off and called over her shoulder.

"Well see ya in Spanish Bella".When Bella looked up at me she was a little scared because she didn't know what I was thinking.She then asked:

"Edward what are you thinking"She asked.I just looked down at her and replied.

"Oh nothing".I said while smiling down at her.The morning went by quick.Ah...finally lunch time.Time for her surprise.I was waiting for her at the door as usual.She was getting ready to walk into the lunchroom but I stopped her.

"Where do you think your going"I asked.

"Lunch where else"

Um...well we aren't going to eat here today,we are going out to eat."I said.She for some reson looked fine with that.

"What where."She asked curious.

"You'll see" I said giving her her favorite smile.

"You know how much I hate surprises,well let me go sign out."She said and started to walk off,but I caught her by the arm.

"What are you doing I've got to go sign out."She said while she pouted.I love it when she pouts.

"You know your cute when you do that,and you're already signed out."I told her.SHe finally gave up and we walked out to my Volvo.When we got out to my Volvo one of Bella's favorite sons came on.."I could get used to this"by Everlife.I was singing that song up in my head for some reson it really was a good song I had to admit.When we got there I told Bella to close her eyes.When we got there I told Bella she could open her eyes.When she opened them she gasped.We were at out medow and out in the middle was a table set for two with mushroom raviolli.It was the first food she ate on our first date.After she was done eating we were talking.Then I got down on one knee and asked her THE question.I then pulled out a little red velvet box.

"Isabella you know that I would only love you and you only.I would love to spened an eternity with you as my wife.Isabella Marie Swan,will you marry me."I then pulled open the box to reveal a ring with a dimond in between two topaz ones.I was afriad of what she might say.I mean I've asked her once but I didn't get an exact answer.What she said next surprised me.

"Yes.Yes Edward I will marry you."I then sliped the ring on her finger.She then jumped into my arms,as I twirled her around in circles.I then gave her the most passionate kiss I had ever given her.I didn't give her a chaste kiss,I gave her a real kiss.I then ran back to the Volvo with Bella in my arms I then sat her down and buckled her in.

We made it back to school on time with my driving.We then went to biology.When we got to biology we went to set in our regular seats.Me and Bella were passing notes until Mr.Banner came into the room.After biology I walked Bella to P.E.,told her I would meet her after school and went off to my next class.Class finally ended and I was out by my Volvo waiting for Bella.I greeted her with her favorite smile.

"Hello how was P.E."I asked with a low chuckle.

"It was fine thank you very much".She then stomped off to my car.I just chuckled and opened the passenger door for her.The car ride home was silent until Bella asked me a question that must have been on her mind all day.

"Edward what were Carlisle and Esme doing there."I just let out a low chuckle before I answered her.

"Alice had a vision that all of the pack was supposed to be there.I'm guessing that they were hidden somewhere so if things got out of hand then they could help.I think if you couldn't or wouldn't have gotten there in time there would have been a war started right then and there,just not in front of the _kids_ as I like to call them."I said with another chuckle.When we arrived at Bella's house I told her that I had to go home and change,and I would be back in a few minutes.When I got home I was bomboraded with question.

"Well what did she say about the proposal Edward."Alice asked.

"She said YES".Alice started jumping up and down.

"Just like in my vision."she shouted.

"That's wonderful dear".Esme said.

"congrats bro"Emmet said as he came over and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah Edward we was wondering how long it was going to take"Jasper said.

"You and Bella are getting on Alice we have got to go look up some wedding dresses so Bella can pick on."Rosalie shouted."Oh and congrats Edward".She said before heading up the stairs.Just after that Carlisle walked through the door.

"What's all the commotion about"He asked

I took a deep breath and sighed."Bella and I are getting married".

"Congratulations Edward".Carlisle said I then thanked them and went to Bella's house.

When I got to her house I could tell she was talking to Charlie.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells,I won't be home this weekend I'm going to be fishing this weekend.Will you be okay".Charlie still didn't trust me.

"Yes dad I'll be fine"She assured him.I finally got to her house and walked in.There she goes again,looking uncomfortable for some reson.

"Okay Bells.Bye."

"Bye Dad".She said and hung up the phone.She then asked me a question.

"Edward were you listing in on my and charlie's conversation,and why do you have a mischevious glint in your eye".

"Yes." I said a smile playing on my lips trying to hide my amusement.

"Edward".She said.."you wouldn't".I suddlenly had her picked up and airborn.She was trying to wiggle out of my grasp but with no avil.I had her pinned against the couch.

"Edward get off of me" She said but I wasn't having that,I just let out a low and playful growl.I then gave her another passionate kiss.After I was done kissing her I got off of her,She then got up and I started to chase her at human speed.For once she was quicker then me.After about 35 minutes of chaseing her at human speed I got tired of it so I used my vampire speed,and finally caught her.

""Human speed is so boring,ya know."I said a little aggrivated.

"Well excuse me,I'm sorry if I can't get somewhere within 5 seconds."She said.I just let out a low growl.

"Bella we have talked about this I am not taking away your soul."I said angrily.

"Edward I was just kidding and besides I kind of liked the fact that I was faster then you for once."She said with a low chuckle.We just laid in each others arms until I picked her up and took her to her room where I put in a Cd in her new steoro I bought her."Buy you a drank"by T-Pain came on.

_Snap ya fingers, 2 step, you can do it all by yourself_

Baby girl, what's your name?  
Let me talk to ya, let me buy you a drink.  
I'm T Pain, you know me, Konvict music never woah weee.?  
I know the club, fo's and 3.  
Whats the chances of you rolling with me?  
Back to the crib, show you how I live  
Let's get drunk, forget what we did.

Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. imma take you home with me  
I got money in the bank, shorty what you think bout that?  
i'll be in the gray cadillac, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oo.  
we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oo.

Ohh  
Talk to me, I talk back, let's talk money, i talk that.  
Crunk juice bar, oakless shades.  
Shorty got class- oh behave.  
Let's get gone, walk it out (now walk it out)  
Just like that-that's what i'm talking about.  
We gon have fun, you gon see, on the petrone, than chya get like me.?

Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. Imma take you home with me.  
I got money in the bank, shorty whatcha think bout that?  
I'll be in the grey cadillac.  
We in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, oo, ooo, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo.

Won't you meet me at the bar?  
Respect big pimpin  
Tell me how you feel, mama tell what your sippin.  
Certified dime piece, served louie one three  
151 shot, three for you and three for me.  
Im checkin your body language, i love the conversation  
and when you lick your lips i get a tingly sensation  
now we're both by tipsy, you say you're in the mood.  
all i need is bout an hour, better yet make it two.  
let me take you where i live, ferrari switch gears.  
when i whisper in your ear, your legs hit the chandelier.  
passing through the six all in the atmosphere  
imma let t pain sing it, so he can make it clear.

Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. Imma take you home with me.  
I got money in the bank, shorty whatcha think bout that?  
I'll be in the grey cadillac.  
We in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, oo, ooo, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo.

Let's get gone, walk it out -now walk it out- think about it-- aaah snap, now rock rock rock rock, you can do it all by yourself  
Let's get gone, walk it out- now walk it out- think about it- aaaaah snap, now rock rock rock rock, you can do it all by yourself.

Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. Imma take you home with me.  
I got money in the bank, shorty whatcha think bout that?  
I'll be in the grey cadillac.  
We in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, oo, ooo, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo.

Woooah

I just shook my head and let out a low chuckle.I looked up at her just as her cell phone rang.It started to play Like this by mims.

_That's how it goes down  
All night long  
She whisper in my ear says she loves my song  
This is Why I'm Hot, she got it on her phone  
Top ring download number one ring tone  
I'm in my zone  
Tell me what's good, what it be  
Can't say I'm whatcha want  
I got whatcha need  
All night, it's alright  
We can dance, but ya gotta keep it up a lil somethin'  
Like this _

It was Angela.She was wanting to know if Bella would go dress shopping with her if she didn't have anything to do anyways with me that is.Bella blushed.I just chuckled and nodded in approvement.When she hung up I looked at her amused.

"Like This"

"Hey watch it I just happen to like the song.It's a very good song."That's when my cell phone rang and I really didn't want Bella to hear that ringtone.It was POP,LOCK.& DROP IT by Huey.

_Make it roll to the left  
Roll to the right  
Pop lock and drop it get low a'ight  
Make it roll to the left  
Roll to the right  
Pop lock and drop it get low a'ight  
It ain't tricking if you got it  
We got it but I ain't giving  
Just bounce it and roll wit it and maybe you roll wit us  
It ain't tricking if you got it  
We got it and I ain't giving  
Just bounce it and roll wit it and maybe you roll wit us_

_Pop lock and drop it  
Now pop lock and drop it for me  
Pop lock and drop it  
Say pop lock and drop it  
What's your name girl  
Neva mind never mind  
Do you thang girl fire you ain't never lied  
What's your name girl  
Never mind never mind  
Do you thang girl fire you ain't never lied _

"It's Alice" I said a little embarssed.When I answered her she said something that made me go off.

"What do you want Alice"I said a little angry.

"Oh notin I just thought if Bella got embarassed by her ringtone then she should get to hear yours."That done it.

"ALICE YOU CALLED BECAUSE YOU...THAT'S JUST EVIL ALICE.BELLA WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT RINGTONE,NOW I'LL PROBABLY NEVER LIVE IT DOWN.ALICE WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY."I shouted into the phone.Bella Just fell on the floor laughing.."Look Alice I've got to go".I then hung up.

"POP,LOCK,& DROP IT.EDWARD THAT'S...I DON'T KNOW" She said while still laughing

"You think that's funny miss Swan."As soon as she heared me she immeditaly shut up.I was hovering over her within seconds.She was then airborn once again because I placed her down on her bed.I was once again hovering over her looking down at her with an evil smile.I was then tickiling her.

"Edward...haha...stop...ha...tickiling me...hahahah...please."She said in between laughs.

"What's so funny now miss Swan.I think it's time for me to get the laughs don't ya think".I said another evil grin plasterd on my face.

"Okay Edward I'll stop,just please quit tickiling me."She pleaded

"Hmm...Okay".After a while of me holding Bella I got up and told Bella I had to go,but would be back in a while,because I had to go talk to Alice.She just simply nodded,even though I could tell she didn't want me to go,tell you the truth I didn't want to go either but I had to.When I got home I went and had a little talk with ALice.She was sitting on the living room couch.

"Hey Alice"I said as I sit down beside her."Where's Jasper and the other's I asked.

"Out hunting.Why?"She asked.

"Oh no reson"I said then tackled her.

"ACK.Edward get off of me".

"Alice I just came here to let you know that you are gonna get payback I hope you know that right.She nodded.The next thing I know she's off in her own little world.When she looked back at me she had a wicked grin.

"Edward hurry get back to Bella's your going to like what you see".I just gave her a curious look and was trying to read her mind but she was blocking it from me.Hmm...I wonder what it could be.When I got back to her house I went through he open window.When she wasn't there I figured she was taking a shower.I just lay there until I heared the door open.When I looked up I did like what I saw.Bella had on blue silk Victoria's Secret pj's.I was probably smiling like an idiot.

"What"She asked a bit terrified

"Where did you get those.?Did Alice buy them?,I've never seen you wear those before"while I was ranting Bella answered my questions.

"Okay Edward first of all I got them at Victoria's Secret."I looked up and raised and eyebrow but she held her hands up deffensily.."But Renee got them for me".."And you've never seen me wear them before is because Renee brought them up here after the 'incident'.So what do you think" She asked me.I murmerd one word.

"Beautiful".I said as I walked over to her and picked her up to lay her down beside me.humming her lullabuy.She then went to sleep right in my arms.

"Goodnight my Bella"I whispered in her ear.

Just Another Day.I thought to myself.


End file.
